The Official Soundtrack
The official soundtrack to Bee Shrek Test in the House, critically acclaimed and known as one of the best soundtracks ever known to man kind. It mainly covers seasons 1-4, but also has songs that wouldn't be used until later, Disk 1 Prologue Welcome to the House Here Comes the Sun (Season One Credits) An Average Day in the House Washington D.C. An Average Day in the House 2 Theme of the House Attack on the House It is a Mystery The Depths of Dingo Jungle (also known as Oro's theme) Oro Vs Peek Fanfare Theme Summertime Lovin' (Loving in the Summer Time) Depression Test Sister's Lab The Prom All Star (Season Two Credits) Something Fishy... Will Smith Fish! Born to Bee Wild Highway to Hell Got To Bee Faster Wind Beeneath my Wings The Sounds of the Forest Rise of the Tangled Brave... Whatever Johnny's Theme (Season Three Credits) Ocean Man A Shadowy Figure in the Crib Biggie Cheese Rumplestiltskin's Theme Barry's Battle Theme Duel of the Fates Just Another Girl Theme of the Old Big Four Rap is a Bee's Soul! Go Beyond the Impossible and Kick Reason to the Curb! Perk Up Your Ogre Ears and Listen REAL Close to the Theme of the Big Four! Disk 2 All Star Escape Opening 2 Sanic's Theme Knuckles Dirt All Coiled Up Everything You Know is Wrong Cory's Theme (Season Four Credits) You Sexy Thing! (Cornhole Master) Let it Bee A Little Drop of Poison David Mother Fucking Bowie Magic Dance (Cut) Shrek's Battle Theme Skull Kid's Story My Name is Hank Hill Collective Conciousness - Vs. Donald Trump My Time Here is Ogre The Ratboy Genius Live and Slam Betrayal of an Old Friend Halloween in the House Shrek Gets Spooked The Ride Never Ends (Known as Shrek wants to get Off in PAL regions) The Awakening of Brutaka Diamond Dogs Accidentally in Love (Season Five Credits) Master of Disguise Holding out for a Hero (Season Six Credits) Potato Knishes The Old Big Four's Master Skull Kid's Theme Spider Dance Bee Prepared We may bee separated, but we will bee together in Spirit! Hallelujah (First Series Finale Credits) Disc 3 Minas Minecraft Dungeon of the Little King Little King John's Castle I'm a Beeliever (Season Seven Credits) Potato Knishes (Reprise) Sanic's Daring Rescue Opening 3 My Swamp! Starman All Stardust Crusaders ZA WARUDO The Real Superpower of Friendship Shenenigans Ensue Tied to a Tree King Louie The True Story of the Dawn of the Rise of the War of the Jungle of the Planet of the Shreks Beginnings: Unleashed Fish and Ratboy Cory's Bad Future Barry's Bad Future Shrek's Bad Future Ember (You WIll Remember) Drek the Incompetant Hot Chocolate If You Just Beelieve - A Very Barry Christmas DADA Shreqical Girl The Galactic Battlefield ~ Realm of The Baneful King ~ Shrek is Love Shrek is Life Brutaka's theme (since Season 9) The strongest shall live (Erza's theme) The Creativity Song Johnny's Battle Theme The Necromancer Giygas Victory Lap (Bonus Track) Disk 4 Season 4 Intro - Power of the Big Four Top Kek Sjipsco Tour Fairytale of Sjipsco The Raid on Fort John He's back... Axonn's brainwashing The Meeting Drek's Scheme The Big 7 Conflict between Brothers (Brainwashed Axonn's theme) Oro's Quest (sometimes referred to as OroQuest The Supreme 4's anthem The March of the Brotherhood Supreme Centipede attacks! The fastest thing alive (SANIC's new theme) Chumbawumba - Tubthumping (midi) Eiffel 95 - I'm Blue (midi) Get Got I've Seen Footage Lafayette! Gotham's Reckoning (CIA's Theme) Holograms (Instrumental) He's Here Banana Slamma! DK Rap Protogent Cory's Battle Theme Butthole Surfers - Pepper Bluster the Benevolent I'm Leo Luster Fuck Bees Hip to Be Square The Final Battle... Or is it? The Full Power of the Big Four The Echidna Tribe (Know the Way!) Category:Community Category:Official Soundtracks Category:Music